High School Battle
by raindropsandroses1
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the new kid at William McKinley High School, following a very violent attack at a Sadie Hawkins dance. Will the bullying, the glee club and his new friendship with Kurt allow Blaine to reveal what happened that night, and why his past has made him the person he is today?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi guys! My first fanfic! Please let me know what you think, I plan on expanding the story and making it more interesting!:)**

* * *

><p>Blaine took a final gulp of fresh air before he pushed open the doors to William McKinley High School. The sudden chaos of noise and movement overwhelmed him; this was definitely going to take some getting used to. A transfer student during the middle of the school year was a rare sight, and the boy with the bright bow tie and perfectly gelled hair certainly wasn't going to go un-noticed. Blaine clutched onto the strap of his satchel tightly before making his way down the corridor. Immediately faces loomed onto him, eyeing him up and down, a few of the kids beginning to mutter and whisper to themselves about 'who that new boy was'. Blaine quickly scanned his body, making sure that his appearance was of satisfaction. He was wearing a white polo, tucked into tight red jeans, with of course a bow tie to complete the outfit. The words 'new kid' hummed his ears as he quickly made his way down the corridors. He pinned his eyes to the floor, suddenly becoming very aware and very nervous of the many eyes stalking him. Flashbacks sprang into his mind of the Sadie Hawkins dance. 'Where you going faggot?' 'ha-don't think you're getting away that easily'. Blaine shuddered, a sick feeling suddenly hitting his stomach. He glanced up briefly to see that the office was straight up ahead. He breathed out an unsteady breath as he quickly shuffled down the corridor. His first day at McKinley<p>

After an awkward introduction with principal Figgens, Blaine was handed his timetable and told to make his way to class. "Oh - and welcome to McKinley, Mr Anderson!' Figgens shouted after him, a wide smile planted on his face. Blaine nodded nervously, closing the office door behind him. He studied his timetable - the first lesson of the day was History. He sighed, beginning to walk back down the corridor in an attempt to find the right classroom. Most of the students had disappeared following the bell, which had rung during Blaine's conversation with Figgens, much to Blaine's relief. He could not be dealing with the stares right now. Blaine new that joining a new school was the only option following the horrfic attack. He had spent so long in hospital, sat through hours and hours of therapy and spent endless weeks lying in bed, sobbing at how unfair life was. Blaine was gay, out, and for a little while, proud. Before the attack. But deep down inside, Blaine knew that there was no point of spending the rest of his life being miserable, hiding himself away. That's when he decided - he would start a new chapter in his life, beginning by joining a new school. He knew that he should be confident about who he is and decided he would be open about his sexuality, dress how he wanted to and not care about what anyone thinks. But the sudden reality that had hit Blaine as he entered the school made him feel nervous all over again. Blaine paced down another corridor, wondering where on earth the classroom was. He also decided that for now, he would not tell anyone what happened at his old school. It would be to painful to talk about.

* * *

><p>Blaine peered into a classroom door. A teacher stood at the front, writing on the board, while a large group of students sat at desks, looking rather engaged. Blaine glanced at his watched - 9:15. He re-read his timetable, frowning slightly in concentration, and then glanced up at the door again, re-reading the door number. He nodded - he was pretty sure this was the right room. His stomach did a somersault as he knocked firmly on the door and open it. The teacher stopped writing, and soon about thirty pairs of eyes were on him. Blaine swallowed nervously.<p>

"Hello, er, is this the history class?" He spoke, his voice quivering with nerves. He glanced around the room, and yep, each face was still on his. The teacher cleared his throat, and offered a warm smile.

"Yes, yes it is. Are you the new student joining us today? Principle Figgens mentioned something about that."

"Ah, yes. I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

"Well, welcome, Mr Anderson." The teacher's smile broadened, making the butterflies in Blaine's stomach slowly ease.

Blaine shuffled on his feet slightly, unsure of what to do next.

"Ah, um, you can take a seat at the back, there's a empty desk next to Kurt." Blaine looked across the room to register the empty desk in the far corner. The boy, apparently Kurt, flashed a grin as Blaine began to walk over.

"Oh, and my name is Mr Schuester."

Blaine nodded, a small smile spreading over his lips. The butterflies almost completely vanished, or stopped trying to fly at least. He took a seat at the desk, quickly grabbing a notebook and pen out of his bag.

"Right, where were we. Ah yes, Medicine through time. Today we will be looking at the medicine used throughout the renaissance. Many different surgical techniques were used..." Mr Schue became instantly engaged in his lesson again, carrying on the writing he had previously started on the board. Blaine tried to concentrate, however he could not stop his eyes scanning the room, looking at the new individuals he would be spending the remainder of his school year with. His eyes stopped as he came to the apparent Kurt, who was staring right back at him. Kurt flashed a smile once again, in which Blaine smiled gratefully back.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes or so later, Mr Schue set some classwork for the students to do. "And I want you to do this in pairs!" He said over the chattering that had begun. Blaine looked to his right to find that Kurt had already swivelled around in his chair, facing him. "Do you wanna be my partner?" He asked, smiling once again.<p>

"Ah, yeah, sure"

Blaine scanned Kurt; gelled hair, a blue woolly jumper, tight white jeans and high black boots. He looked almost certainly gay, and Blaine instantly felt relieved to have a fellow classmate at this school who was the same as him. Kurt started to spread out a number of sheets on his desk, placing his open text book on Blaine's.

"I assume you don't have a textbook. You can share mine."

"Oh, right, thanks."

Kurt smiled once again at the boy.

"So, your the new kid. If you don't mind me asking, why have you transferred schools half way through the year?" A small laugh escaped Kurt's lips as he finished the question. Blaine felt the butterflies in his stomach begin to spread their wings again. He swallowed nervously.

"Er, well, I just had some troubles at my old school, just thought it would be best to join a new one." He rambled quickly, the words escaping his mouth at an impressive speed.

"Oh."

Blaine watched as Kurt lowered his eyes to his bright polka dot bowtie. "Bowties, ey?" Kurt grinned. Blaine laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with hand.

"Ah yeah, I've got a bit of an obsession with them."

"Ooo!" Kurt's eyes widened "I love bowties! I have a few myself."

Blaine smiled . His smiled soon dropped when a large figure situated several desks to the right of Kurt frowned at him intensively.

"Oh no, don't tell me that the new kid is gay as well!"

Blaine swallowed. How had someone already noticed this? Was it the bowtie? Was it because he was talking to Kurt? A couple of other boys in the class began to chuckle.

"Ah, not another one. That's two gays that need to be taught a lesson." The boys voice practically boomed throughout the classroom. The chatter amongst the other students died, the room becoming awkwardly quiet. Blaine quickly flicked his eyes to Kurt, who was staring sadly down at the ground. Blaine looked back to the aggressive boy.

"David, I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour in my classroom." Mr Schue spoke fiercely to the boy, looking up from the paperwork he had begun filing. The rest of the class looked around curiously, their eyes dotting towards David, and then Kurt, and then Blaine.

"I wanna know though." David spat, glaring back at Blaine. "So, new kid. Are you gay?" A sly grin began to spread on his face.

Blaine kept his eyes glued on David. The butterflies were squirming rapidly in his stomach. His mind suddenly flashed back to his earlier thoughts. _Out and proud_. Out and proud, and not afraid of what anyone thinks. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Yes. I am gay. _Out and proud'_. He finished of the sentence by flickering a quick smile on his lips. Kurt had looked up from the ground, and was looking at Blaine. A relieved expression plastered itself over his face. A quite murmur of gossip had erupted among the rest of the students. Blaine looked back at Kurt, and then to David, who was glaring furiously at him.

"_Proud_. Huh. You wont be proud for long, new kid. I don't like gays." David stole Blaine one last evil look before turning to his right, where he began to chat to some of the jocks quietly. Mr Schue shook his head in frustration, before continuing with his paperwork. The other students continued doing their work, and Kurt was still looking at Blaine with the relieved expression on his pale face. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, feeling suddenly very awkward. Kurt then smiled at him.

"Wow, I can't believe you've been here less than an hour and you're already out. It took me a couple of years to do that." It was confirmed - Kurt was gay. Blaine smiled wearily.

"Well, I've tried to become a lot more confident within myself by making sure that I stay true to who I am."

"That's really good." Kurt smiled back at him. However, the smile suddenly dropped. Kurt leaned forward, turning his voice into a harsh whisper. "Just be careful, Blaine. I get shoved and slammed all the time, and I've been 'out' for a couple of years now. David and some of the other jocks have some sort of problem with gays." Blaine nodded carefully, taking note of what the pale boy had just informed him. Kurt began to smile again. "I know this may sound a bit forward, considering I've only just met you, but I will always have your back, because we gays have got to stick together!" A small chuckle emerged from his lips as he ended the sentence. Blaine smiled warmly.

"That would be great."

Kurt quickly nodded in agreement. A few seconds passed in comfortable silence. The butterflies in Blaine's stomach were sleeping once again, he felt relieved to have made an acquaintance, perhaps a friend, already. Kurt began to speak again.

"Hey, I don't suppose you can sing can you? We have a glee club at McKinley called the 'New Directions'.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Here is the second chapter! Please let me know what you think:) (Also I am fairly new to this so sorry if anything doesn't make sense! :')**

* * *

><p>The rest of Blaine's first day at McKinley had been surprisingly good. Following History, he managed to find the rest of his lessons with ease, and did not have any more encounters with the aggressive boy, David. However, Blaine was quite disappointed to find that he did not have any more lessons with Kurt. There was something about that boy that made the worry and nerves in his stomach calm.<p>

Thankfully, Blaine sat with Kurt at lunch, where he was introduced to some of the other glee members. There was the loud, small girl, Rachel, who seemed nice, but was so opinionated on everything. And then there was Finn, Kurt's step brother, who again, seemed lovely. There was that boy in the wheel chair... and then the blonde guy..., what was his name? Dan? Nope. One of Blaine's weaknesses - he had to get better at remembering names. They all seemed fairly keen at the idea of him joining the New Directions, especially Kurt, which made Blaine's stomach flip with delight at the thought of finally feeling a sense of belonging.

* * *

><p>As lunch ended, Kurt instructed Blaine with directions on how to get to the choir room, where the glee club had a meeting straight after school. Blaine couldn't wait - he hadn't sung in so long, and the welcoming he had gotten already from some of the members made him feel so positive about the whole idea. His last lesson of the day, English, went fairly quickly, and he was pleasantly surprised to see that Rachel was also in his class, who threw him a smile now and then. As soon as the bell rang, Blaine headed off to find the choir room, following Rachel as she glided her way down the busy corridors. Blaine still heard the mutterings of 'new kid' among the other students, and he was pretty sure he heard a few of them comment on the fact he was gay. However, he wasn't surprised at how fast the news spread - he had had experience of that at his old school. He shuddered at the thought. Rachel turned back and threw Blaine a couple more smiles, making sure that he was still behind her. He smiled gratefully back.<p>

Rachel walked into the choir room first, and when Blaine followed, was surprised with an eruption of cheer from the other glee club members.

"Lets give it up for our new member, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt yelped over the cheering. A couple people wolf whistled, and Blaine felt his face glow in delight. He sat down on an empty chair next to Kurt, acknowledging the other members with a quick 'hello' as he placed his bag down on the floor.

"So how was the rest of your first day?" One of the girls from lunch said to him, swinging herself around so she was facing him.

"It was okay thanks." Blaine smiled back.

"I'm so glad Kurt convinced you to join glee club, we could really do with another voice in here." The girl continued, swinging her legs back and fourth excitedly.

"Haha, well, you guys haven't heard me sing yet! I might be a bit rusty." Blaine spoke apologetically, receiving an even wider grin from the girl.

"I'm sure your great!"

"Ah Tina, see bowtie here might be terrible for all we know." Another girl spoke up over the chattering that had begun amongst the other members. "So, new kid. You any good?"

Blaine swallowed nervously. His mom had always told him that he was a good singer, and to be honest, he didn't think he was _bad_. He didn't want to sound vain though.

"Urm, well, I hope so." Blaine quickly replied, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

"Gosh Santana, why do you have to be so intimidating?" Tina spoke up, glancing sympathetic looks towards Blaine.

"I'm just saying!" Santana held her hands up in denial, shooting a quick smirk at Blaine. He smiled back.

"Right!" Mr Schuester walked in the room, clasping his hands together. The room quietened down. "I here we have a new member joining us today!"

"Yep, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt said, grinning at both Mr Schue and Blaine. Mr Schue smiled.

"How has your first day been?" He asked, remembering the boy from his History class.

"Its been good, thanks." Blaine smiled back.

"Okay. So I don't know if the others have told you this yet, Blaine, but we've got REGIONALS coming up soon," The club quickly cheered at the mention of the word. "Which does also mean that we need to present our best voices to the judges." Blaine nodded as he listened. "So Blaine, I know everyone is dying to hear you sing - do you want to show us what you've got?" The other glee club members smiled at him, eager to hear what sort of voice would come out of the new kid. Blaine quickly racked his brain. He hadn't thought about what song he would sing. He scanned the room and saw a piano situated in the middle of it. He then remembered that in the boot of his car he had some old sheet music. An idea quickly sprung to mind.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled at Mr Schue "I was thinking I could perform 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry, an acoustic version though. I have some sheet music in my car." The other glee club members started chattering in delight.

"That sounds great!" Mr Schue grinned. "Do you want to go and grab it?" Blaine could see in everyone's eyes how desperate they were to hear him sing. He could not stop the grin spreading over his face.

"Yeah, I'll be one sec..." Blaine quickly got up out of his chair, shooting Kurt a quick grin before jogging out of the room. This was the best he had felt all day; everyone was being so nice to him, and he was finally going to get to sing again! He quickly jogged down the now empty corridors, gathering a basic idea of where the exit was. He pictured the sheet music, all dusty at the back of his boot. He knew there was a reason he hadn't cleared out his car yet! Blaine smiled to himself. However, the smile soon vanished from his face as he turned a corner. He froze, skidding to a halt. David, the aggressive boy from earlier, blocked his path. He stood, upright, with two other jocks alongside him. They wore evil smirks on their faces, and each held a red slushie in their left hand. Blaine suddenly felt the butterflies in his stomach flip again. He could hear his heart beating, smashing against his rib cage. He swallowed nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, sorry that I've taken so long to update! I've had so much school work, and then I had a bit of a writers block... anyways, here is chapter 3. Please let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas on what could happen in the story, please let me know, because at the moment I don't really have a set plan :/ (very unorganised, I know). So sorry, yeah, here it is!:**

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't sure what surprised him the most; the presence of David, the cruel words that he said, or the ice cold slushies being thrown over him, completely covering his body, head to toe. It all happened so quick.<p>

_A few moments before:_

_"What did I say to you, new kid? That I don't like gays, remember?" The smug grin did not leave Karofsky's face. Blaine swallowed nervously. "And then what did you do? JOIN THE GLEE CLUB?!" The last few words boomed out of him, causing Blaine to flinch a little. What was so wrong with the glee club? The jock to David's left began to speak._

_"I'm guessing that you don't realise this faggot, but you being in the glee club means your now MORE a loser than you already were." The three jocks began laughing together. "That just gives us more of a reason to hate you." Blaine was still stood frozen, the butterflies in his stomach whirling around ferociously. He went to take a step forward, only to be shoved back by David._

_"Can you please just let me past?" Blaine pleaded with them, still trying to hold himself together in front of the bullies. They all grinned at each other, and then back to Blaine. They then all glanced at the slushies in their hands. It happened so quick - David first, then the jock to his left, and the jock to his right, emptying the contents of the cups all over Blaine. Blaine jumped in surprised as the ice cold impact hit him, the worst of it covering his face and white polo t-shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the slushie drip down his cheeks slowly. He stayed frozen, tense, still squeezing his eyes shut, when he heard the jocks laugh and barge past him. "You deserved it, faggot!" David shouted after him. Their footsteps echoed behind him. Blaine's head was whirling with emotions. Anger. Hate. Sadness. How could everything have been so great one minute ago, and then the next, the complete opposite? He slowly opened his eyes, using the back of his hand to clear the slushie free from the middle of his face._

A minute past, with Blaine so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he did not hear the pounding of footsteps coming from the corridor to the right of him, which skidded to a halt as the slushied Blaine came into view from the next corner. A gasp was heard.

"Bl-Blaine?" The voice tremored slightly. Blaine slowly swivelled his body around, to find a shocked Kurt frozen in his position only a few steps beside him. Kurt's big blue eyes glistened as they became glassy. Both sets of eyes locked contact for a minute, before Kurt began to speak again.

"Was it.. Karofsky?" Blaine nodded slowly, suddenly pinning his eyes down to the floor in shear embarrassment. Kurt walked closer to Blaine and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p>Blaine leaned over a sink in the boy's toilets, splashing his face with water. Kurt sat leaning against the sink next to him. A few minutes passed without either boy saying a word, the only sound coming from the tap and the splashing of water against Blaine's skin. Kurt's eyes did not leave Blaine, watching for any sudden anxiety attacks. Kurt eventually decided to speak again.<p>

"Don't worry, I've been slushied tons of times. I'm pretty sure everyone in glee has been slushied at least once." Blaine looked up, nodding slightly to acknowledge to Kurt that he had been listening. Kurt slightly smiled, and then darted his eyes to the rest of Blaine's body. "Hm, that top might stain though. I would recommend using A LOT of stain remover when putting it in the wash." Blaine nodded again. He turned off the tap, placing his hands on the sink and leaning downwards.

"Thank you Kurt, for helping me out here." He looked down at the ground. Blaine was so grateful for Kurt finding him and helping him, he really was. But having those slushies thrown at him had triggered flashbacks.

_"Where you going faggot?"_

_"Don't think your getting away that easily."_

_"Here's the thing, Blaine. No one really likes you. So what's the point in having you around?" They all began laughing._

Blaine shuddered, quickly, flicking his eyes up to check Kurt was still there. Kurt had a small smile placed on his lips.

"It's okay, Blaine. Really."

"Ah, this stuff is so sticky." Blaine looked down at the rest of his body which was stained red. Water droplets were still trickling down his face.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "Look, you don't have to come back to glee today if you don't want to. I get that you probably just want to go home now." Blaine's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about glee, how he was actually on his way to his car to get the sheet music. Something confused him though.

"Kurt, why were you walking down the corridor anyway?" Kurt smiled at Blaine, and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket.

"You left these!" He jingled the car keys in his hand. "After you left, I realised that you left your bag, and assumed that you must have left your car keys behind. I didn't go through your bag though, I saw them sticking up through a gap." Blaine had not even realised that his satchel was swung around Kurt's shoulders. "I thought I'd bring your bag as well." Kurt continued smiling at Blaine, in which Blaine smiled back. Finally, he was smiling again.

"Haha, oh gosh. Thanks, Kurt."

"Your very welcome." Kurt placed Blaine's satchel and car keys onto the sink area. "Just sorry that you didn't actually get to your car."

"Hm." Blaine stood up right, walking over to grab a paper towel to dry his face on. "And yeah, I might just go home, if that's alright. Sorry."

"Blaine, it's fine, honestly. The guys will understand."

"I really wanted to sing. I did. But I've just lost all my energy. Which sucks, because a few minutes ago I was feeling so happy, and accepted, and then that David just changed everything." Blaine sighed again, with a worried Kurt watching him carefully.

"Hm, he is a Neanderthal. He has some weird issues and gets his kicks by being abusive to others. But remember, you already stood up to him, in history, which not many people do. You should be proud of yourself."

Blaine tossed the paper towel in the bin. "Yeah, your right."

Kurt's phone began ringing in his pocket, signalling that he had a text message. He pulled it out.

"It's from Tina. She's wondering where we are." Blaine began rubbing the back of his head with his hand again. He suddenly felt so guilty that the rest of the club were waiting for them.

"Ah I'm sorry Kurt, I've been wasting so much time, and everyone is just sitting their waiting for us!"

"Blaine its fine! Like I said, they will understand. I best get back though, unless you want me to stay with you?" Blaine didn't want to be alone right now, but he knew he should let the boy go. Considering he only met him a few hours ago, he had already been so kind and caring towards him, something that Blaine would be eternally grateful for.

"Don't worry, its fine. You go. Tell them that I'm sorry though, and I'll sing tomorrow or something, whenever you next meet up?"

"Yeah, tomorrows fine." Kurt smiled at him, beginning to walk out of the door, before pausing. "Hope your feel better soon Blaine."

"Thank you. Well, actually, thanks for everything."

Kurt grinned. "Not a problem." he said, before walking out of the toilets.

Blaine studied his reflection in the mirror. His hair had turned into a sticky mess, and his white top was stained a watery red. He sighed. This had definitely been the most eventful first day ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that I am taking so long to update!:/ I've been really busy! Anyways, here is chapter 4! It's not very long and it's the kind of chapter needed to kind of get the story moving along a bit, but I have some good ideas that will be coming up in the next chapters, which I hope to post within the next week. I would be very grateful for any reviews/favourites/follows and any comments to just let me know what you think!  
>(Also, sorry if this fic seems a bit boring atm, I am sensing that it is, but I am hoping to get it moving along and to start making some drama occur!) :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next couple of days had been fairly quiet. When Blaine had got home from school the day of the slushie incident the house had been empty, much to his relief, which enabled him to quickly have a shower and get changed. When his mother and father had arrived home, he had told them that his first day was pretty much normal and that he had already made a couple of friends, including Kurt. He then went on to mention the glee club, to which his father grumbled slightly. Admittedly, Mr Anderson was trying to accept that his son was gay and that he loved to perform, but sometimes hearing him act so excited about something he wishes he wouldn't pursue was hard work.<p>

Blaine did not see Karofsky for the next few days. He was very glad at this matter and spent his time getting used to his new lessons and getting to know his new friends. On his second day of school the glee club met up again, where this time Blaine did actually perform. He sung the acoustic version of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream', as planned before. At the end of it, he received a standing ovation, which included Kurt whistling and jumping up and down excitedly. Blaine really did like that boy. Blaine had come to realise that Rachel and Finn were an item, as well as Tina and Mike and Santana and Brittney. Blaine had seemed surprised at the mention of Britanna, to which Santana gave him an evil glare. Blaine immediately flashed back an apologetic glance and smiled sheepishly. Of course same sex relationships didn't bother him - he was gay after all! It was just a shock to think that there were people at McKinley who were confident enough to be with who they wanted to be with and not have a care as to what anyone else would say. He knew that one day he would love to have the confidence that Santana and Brittney had.

* * *

><p>On the fourth night having started Mckinley, Blaine lay flat out on his bed. He was completely exhausted after having to get up at 7:00 everyday for school. His eyes slammed shut and his mind whirled into a deep spiral of dreams.<p>

_"Where you going faggot?"_

_ "Don't think your getting away that easily."_

_ "Here's the thing, Blaine. No one really likes you. So what's the point in having you around?" They all began laughing. Blaine swallowed deeply. _

_"Please, just let me go home." _

_"Ha, I don't think so." A large boy with a mop of ginger hair growled. "You see the thing is, you flaunting all your 'gayness' in front of us is kinda making me sick." One of the other boys made a heaving noise, resulting into an eruption of laughter among the group. After a minute the ginger boy controlled himself, returning back to his serious trance. "I don't wanna see it anymore, Blaine."_

_ "Look you said you don't want me around so the least you could do is let me past." Blaine was trembling slightly, scared as to what the boys may do to him. He knew what they were capable of. The corridors were empty, yet he knew no one would hear him scream; music was blasting out of the gym where the rest of the year were dancing. The familiar beat of 'Uptown Girl' echoed down the corridors of the school._

_ "No." The ginger boy smirked. "Now its payback time."_

Blaine sat bolt upright in his bed. His hands clenched onto his mattress and sweat dripped down his face. He started rocking back and fourth. 'Breathe Blaine. Breathe Blaine. Breathe Blaine.' The boy muttered in his head as his gasps for air over-powered his will to hear. After around 30 seconds, and an ongoing pep talk with himself inside his head, Blaine's breath finally restored itself. He leaned back onto his headboard, his head slightly banging against it. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his sweaty face. It was that one nightmare that caused this. That horrific night had lead to a stream of issues, including the moment reliving itself in Blaine's head occasionally almost 8 months later. He had not had that nightmare for several weeks. Blaine frowned slightly and clasped his hands over his head.

* * *

><p>On Friday, Blaine had a glee club meeting before school. He sat next to Kurt in the choir room, who was busy tapping something out onto his phone.<p>

"Hey, how are you?" Kurt smiled at him.

"I'm okay thanks, yourself?"

"Yeah I'm good. Plotting weekend outfits." He flashed a grin and nodded to his phone. Blaine smiled back.

"I'm guessing your really into fashion then?" The smile dropped from Kurt's face and he placed his phone down onto his lap. Blaine immediately regretted what he had said.

"Fair enough you've known me less than a week, but surely you would have realised that by now!" A giggle escaped Kurt's lips as he looked himself up and down, and then looked back to Blaine again. Blaine grinned.

"Fair point." He chuckled. He looked at what Kurt was wearing. A tight grey t-shirt accompanied with a dark denim waist-coat, a very tight pair of beige jeans, and a furry grey eskimo hat placed on his head. "I'm liking the outfit." He grinned at Kurt again.

"Why thank-you." Kurt flickered his eye-brows up. Kurt went on to then focus on what Blaine was wearing. A black cardigan, green chinos... "I love your bow-tie!" He exclaimed, his eyes suddenly becoming very wide. It was a white bow tie with little black music notes embedded in it. It was one of Blaine's favourites.

"Thanks!" Both boys were cut off from their little conversation by the entrance of Mr Schue.

"Right guys, we've got to get preparing for NATIONALS!" The club began whooping and yelling in excitement. "Let's start of by brainstorming ideas." Mr Schue walked over to the white board and popped open a board marker.

"Mr Schue, if I may?" Rachel's hand rose swiftly into the air.

"Of course, Rachel why don't you kick us off?"

"Well I was thinking that opening with a ballad will be a real crowd pleaser. Now we should really present our best voices in this number, myself being a very good candidate for this, and perhaps..." Rachel went off on a very elaborate speech, earning eye-rolling and sympathetic grins from the rest of the glee club. Blaine's attention focused back on Kurt, who was one of the individuals rolling his eyes at Rachel's self-centred ideas. Blaine had felt an instant connection when he met Kurt, and despite only knowing him a few days, he already felt as though he could trust him. Perhaps one day he would build up enough courage to inform him on what happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance. His therapist had said that it might be a good idea to tell those who he felt comfortable with, in order to establish normality in his life once again. Maybe then he would finally be able to move on from his ordeal.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Sorry if this chapter is a bit upsetting...** **Also I am thinking of finishing up this fic in the next few chapters, I don't really think its got a strong storyline or anything. But I do have some better ideas for a new fic I want to do, so hopefully I will get started on that soon.**

**Sorry again for how long it takes me to update, I just always seem to be so busy! And I know I'm new to Fanfiction but I just want to say thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my fic, honestly it means a lot!**

**Also just want to say HEY to my fellow Darren Criss lover, itsemzx :D**

* * *

><p>Monday soon rose around again, and Blaine felt comfortable as he walked his way down the corridors of McKinley. He had spent the weekend at his Aunt's house a few hours drive from here, and so had not really had time to sit and think about all the events that had occurred the past week. He was glad that he transferred, though, and that he joined the glee club, and met Kurt and the rest of the New Directions. Perhaps he wouldn't have anymore encounters with Karofsky, and everything would work out perfectly, and he would live happily ever after...<p>

Of course he shouldn't have spoken so soon.

* * *

><p>It was about five minutes till first period and Blaine was at his locker, gathering the books in his bag that he needed for History. He shut his locker door and jumped in surprise to see a smiling Kurt looking at him.<p>

"Good morning! Nice weekend?"

"Yeah it was good thanks, me and my parents visited my Aunt," Blaine tucked the rest of his books into his bag and returned a grin right back at Kurt.

"That sound's nice." The corridor erupted with footsteps and voices as the bell sounded. Blaine looked startled at the amount of people dashing backwards and forwards. It was still weird getting used to crowds again. Kurt lightly chuckled at the awestruck expression on his face. "You ready for History?" He asked, leaning forward off of the locker so that he was in an upright standing position. He immediately began smoothing out the crinkles that had formed on his shirt.

"Yep." Blaine patted his satchel and lightly giggled at Kurt. The giggle soon froze as he saw figures emerge from behind Kurt. Kurt sensed this presence, and swung round so that he was face to face with the villains.

"Karofsky." He muttered. "What do you want?"

Dave Karofsky stood with three other jocks, all of them wearing football jackets and smug grins. "Alright, ladyboy?" Karofsky smirked, and the rest of the jocks began laughing. "Don't tell me - the new kid is now your boyfriend! Way to go, Hummel!" The laughing increased, following with some of the jocks high fiving each other.

"No he is not. And like I said, what do you want?" Kurt's eyes were determined and he held his gaze on Karofsky's. Blaine shuffled on his feet, clearly nervous and clearly uncomfortable. He admired how upfront and confident Kurt appeared - he just hoped that the jocks would leave them in peace.

"As I keep on telling you, I don't like faggots." By this time, the corridors were more-or-less empty. "And I don't get why you all have to go rubbing it in everybody's faces." All of the jocks began to put on an aggressive and intimidating upfront.

Kurt still stayed focused. "And how exactly are we rubbing it in?" He questioned. The sarcasm in his voice annoyed Dave.

"Look at the new kid here, for example." Dave pointed at Blaine, and each set of eyes swivelled onto him, including Kurt's. "He's wearing a bowtie, for crying out loud." Blaine opened his mouth to speak in defence, however Kurt beat him to it.

"Blaine is free to wear whatever he wants, as am I, and everyone else at this school. You all wear your football jackets, so why can't Blaine wear a bowtie?"

"Because its gay!" Dave hollered. The now empty corridor echoed his voice, resulting to a few sniggers among the jocks. A moment passed where each of the jocks looked at each other, unsure as to what they should do next. Blaine was frozen still. He knew that he and Kurt couldn't run - there were far too many of them and they would almost certainly catch them. He wanted to speak in defence, but just couldn't get any words to escape his mouth. He knew that the jocks sensed he was nervous, by their clearly amused glares. Kurt remained calm and strong. Blaine really did admire that boy. Karofsky cleared his throat.

"Do us all a favour and stop flaunting your faggotness." Kurt raised his eyebrows as Karofsky finished the sentence. He went to retaliate, but this time Blaine beat him to it.

"Like Kurt said, can you please just leave us alone. We are not doing anything wrong - we are not speaking to you, or purposely annoying you in anyway. We just want to live our lives without people like you constantly terrorising us or putting us down. If I want to wear a bow-tie, then heck, I'll wear a bow-tie!" The words rolled out of Blaine. He wasn't quite sure where the courage to speak came from, but he definitely surprised everyone, including Kurt - even himself! Blaine continued. "Me and Kurt are now late for History, thanks to you, so we will be on our way." Blaine huffed out a breath as he finished speaking. He shot a glance to Kurt and began to take a step forward past the jocks. Kurt nodded and went to follow his lead. That was before an arm and a large body prevented his path.

"Woah, where you going faggot?" The jock holding him back said. "Don't think your getting away that easily."

Blaine's breathing hitched.

"_Where you going faggot?"_

_ "Don't think your getting away that easily."_

Blaine pressed his eyes shut. The flashback continued to play in his mind.

"_Where you going faggot?"_

_ "Don't think your getting away that easily."_

Why was this happening? How could something a stupid jock said mess up his head like this? But it was those words. Those words had haunted him for months, and now here he was again, the same feelings of terror he felt on the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Kurt's eyes widened in worry as he noticed how Blaine suddenly looked terrified. Kurt began to speak angrily.

"For gods sake just let us be!" His brows furrowed as he marched forward and grabbed a hold of Blaine's arm. Blaine could feel his eyes going heavy. His body was frozen yet going limp. He couldn't move, let alone speak. Everything from that night was becoming real again.

"_Where you going faggot?" _

_"Don't think your getting away that easily?" _

_"Here's the thing, Blaine. No one really likes you. So what's the point in having you around?"_

Blaine's breathing began to increase. The words rolled over and over again in his head. The grins, the glares, the smirks. After all the therapy he had received, after all this time, he had never ever felt like this, except on the night it had all happened. A group of stupid jocks, an empty corridor and a sequence of words was bringing on a panic attack. Kurt proceeded onto speed walking down the corridor, only for more hands to grasp onto his and Blaine's shoulders. The grips were tight, making Kurt wince in pain.

"But ladyboy, you asked what we wanted, and now I'm going to tell you." Karofsky walked very close up to Kurt. Two jocks each held on to Kurt and Blaine each, the remaining jock standing nearby. "Oh rather, show you." Karofsky swivelled slightly so that he was facing Blaine. He gave him a shove backwards. The jock holding onto Blaine also stumbled back as he tried to keep his balance. Blaine's breathing increased rapidly. His eyes stung as they burned to the floor. He couldn't even fight back. Every ounce of power and confidence he had last week, all which took him months to build up, was gone. Moments ago, he found the courage to answer back to the bullies. And now, he couldn't do anything. Everything around him became blurry as his eyes glassed up. His head began aching. He couldn't breath.

'Breath Blaine, Breath Blaine.'

The memories overpowered his thoughts.

"Don't touch him!" Kurt yelled out. He fidgeted in the jocks hold, desperately trying to escape. Karofsky began laughing.

"No." He smirked. "Now its payback time."

And with that, Blaine slumped to the floor.


End file.
